


for where thou art, there is the world itself

by lostnoise



Series: heavenly company [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Bratty Behavior, Class Differences, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Lord's Son Steve, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Stable Hand Billy, Stockings, Top Billy Hargrove, Victorian-esque setting, bratty Steve Harrington, victorian clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: There’s only one thing William Hargrove likes more than a spot of ale after a long day at the stables - and that’s any time spent with Lord Harrington’s son, Steven.It’s something secretive between them, has to be or else Billy would get thrown out of the manor on his ass, and Steve would be sent south to stay with his grandmother in ruin. They know better than to beobvious, know where they should and shouldn’t meet up. The stables are their best bet - a stall, behind the building in the shadows, in one of the empty lean-tos in a paddock once the horses have been brought in for the night.Sometimes, though… sometimes Steve can treat them both a little.Like tonight, when Lord and Lady Harrington are visiting relatives in the city, a day and a half’s trip from their estate in Hawkins.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: heavenly company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024431
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	for where thou art, there is the world itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeckinaHandbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/gifts).



> This was written for my very good friend [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/) for her birthday, which was yesterday. Anna also recently had one of her books published and she has another coming out in early december - there are links in her tumblr profile. So, if you have a moment, go send her something nice on [her tumblr](http://heck-in-a-handbasket.tumblr.com/) and check out her published works!
> 
> I worked very hard to write this for her because I'd been working on an extra chapter (which is still to come) for another fic that she mentioned she wanted, but I wanted to make her something just for her. She's a superfan of historical settings, as am I, so this worked out really well.
> 
> Happy birthday, Anna! Thank you for being my friend. You're an amazing person and an amazing writer, you're so much fun to talk to and joke around with, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. (Also thank you for all the encouraging commentary on the draft - reading your comments was an absolute delight.)
> 
> The title is taken from Shakespeare's King Henry VI.
> 
> Please enjoy!

There’s only one thing William Hargrove likes more than a spot of ale after a long day at the stables - and that’s any time spent with Lord Harrington’s son, Steven.

It’s something secretive between them, has to be or else Billy would get thrown out of the manor on his ass, and Steve would be sent south to stay with his grandmother in ruin. They know better than to be _obvious_ , know where they should and shouldn’t meet up. The stables are their best bet - a stall, behind the building in the shadows, in one of the empty lean-tos in a paddock once the horses have been brought in for the night.

Sometimes, though… sometimes Steve can treat them both a little.

Like tonight, when Lord and Lady Harrington are visiting relatives in the city, a day and a half’s trip from their estate in Hawkins.

Steve gives the servants off for the night, expects them back promptly at 7:00 sharp, and then makes his way to the stables to announce the change. Because Steve’s left in charge, heir apparent and all, no one questions it; no one wants to be the person to get their night off taken away. His dark eyes lock with Billy’s as he makes the announcement to the other stable hands, to the stable master, and then licks his lips before flicking his eyes to the left.

Behind the stables, then.

They’re dismissed and the other stable hands excitedly talk about what they’ll do with their nights off.

“Tavern’s making hand-pie tonight,” Hugh exclaims excitedly.

Eddie groans, “Ohhh, a hand-pie and tall tankard of cider!” He shovels the horseshit into a wagon, having gotten the task of mucking the stalls for being late again. “Maybe a bonnie lass if one’s amenable.”

“What will you do, Billy?” John, the youngest and newest stable hand, asks curiously.

“Sleep,” Billy grunts instead of answering honestly. It’s no one’s business, after all. “Now get to work! You’re supposed to be laying the sawdust down, John, _then_ the hay.”

“How come you don’t have to do any of the dirty work?” Hugh calls out bitterly as he starts to pull the sweet hay from one of the lofts.

“Because, unlike you laggards, I get to work on time and I work my ass off,” Billy calls out with a mean glint in his smile. “And the stable master actually _likes_ me. Which is why I get to train the horses today.”

All three of them groan in jealousy.

Billy steps outside, slipping away from prying eyes, and heads around to the back of the stable building. And there, leaning against the worn stone stands Steven Harrington, son of the lord of the manor, in all his beauty. He has his long, dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and tied absently with a length of navy ribbon that matches the vest and trousers he wears. Billy’s eyes move down to his stockings and he wonders if Steve used navy ribbon to tie those up as well.

He licks his lips, knowing he’ll find out later on once everyone’s left for the evening.

Steve glances up and the smile that breaks across his face makes Billy’s heart beat harder in his chest, makes his stomach flip in excitement. He tells himself again and again that he’s not in love with the son of the lord of the manor; it’s just them letting off steam.

Billy’s heart, however, speaks a different story.

He steps towards Steve carefully, fingers curling around his arm just above his elbow, and tugs the young man into the shadows between the trees, a stack of crates, and the stone of the building. Billy’s eyes dart around to ensure their privacy before one hand cups the side of Steve’s neck and he uses his thumb to tilt his jaw up, leaning in to run his nose over the length of Steve’s neck.

“Hey, pretty boy,” he greets in his usual rough voice, ending the nuzzle with a small nip to Steve’s chin. “You miss me?”

“Billy,” the young man breathes, eyes fluttering shut and mouth parting wantonly. Billy dreams about that mouth. Dreams of all the things he wants to do to it. “Of course I did.”

Billy pulls away to hold Steve’s face in his hands, just surveying him for a moment. Strong nose, high cheekbones, smooth skin - those big, dark eyes that Billy could get lost in. Then he leans in to press the softest, sweetest kiss to Steve’s lips.

“When and where?” Billy whispers the question against Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s already panting with anticipation. If Billy were a stronger man, he’d hold back the smug smile that spreads over his mouth at the blatant excitement vibrating over Steve’s skin.

“West entrance,” he answers, fingers curling against Billy’s sides and gripping the dirty tunic. He pulls Billy in closer, their bodies touching, and Billy groans at the heat of Steve even through layers of fabric. “Dusk.”

Billy leans back in for another kiss, but this one is ravishing. He slides his tongue past the seam of Steve’s lips, plunders his mouth, nips at his lips before pulling back to regard his lover. Steve’s mouth, red and slick from the kiss, parts for heaving breaths and eyes dark with lust lock on Billy’s.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Billy murmurs, kissing Steve’s forehead before he pulls away completely. It’s still daylight, after all, and as much as they sneak around, someone could still find them here.

Steve’s fingers only fall away from his shirt once Billy is too far to reach, and that seems to snap him out of his daze.

He smiles again, something warm and pleased, and bites into his lower lip. He’s gorgeous standing there, line streaming through the trees and falling upon his face; he looks the way Billy thinks saints do. His stomach flutters with the wings of a thousand butterflies.

So… maybe not _not_ in love.

~

The stable master is late letting him go, insisting on watching Billy take the newest mare around the training paddock for the dozenth time. Billy knows it’s because he wants Billy to take over the position when the master retires in the next few years, and he can’t complain much about giving himself a leg up for the job.

But, because of the master’s extra training, it’s nearly dusk when he finally leaves the stables and hustles down the path towards the manor. It’s almost too dark to see the path beneath his feet, but he’s walked in a hundred times and will walk it a hundred more as long as Steve will have him. Billy feels his skin break into goosebumps, both from the cool, night air and from the anticipation of what the night will bring.

When he finally arrives at the west entrance of the manor, he sees Steve standing outside and watching the night sky appear over the horizon, the first twinkle of stars over the forest behind the manor. The slight breeze ruffles Steve’s hair and he shivers from the cold. In the twilight, with only the light of a lantern burning outside the door, Steve paints an ethereal picture against the dark landscape.

If Billy had been caught in a fairy ring, tempted by this fae in front of him, he’d gladly be whisked away.

Billy quirks his lips in a small smile, then plods over as quietly as he can before curling his hands over Steve’s shoulders and pressing up against Steve’s back. The young lord jumps at the sudden touch, but almost just as quickly he settles and Billy snickers as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. Steve turns with an exasperated grin on his face.

“You startled me,” he whispers, though now there’s no one around from whom to hide their words.

The smile on his face stretches widely and his fingers trail down Billy’s arms and curl together with Billy’s fingers, pulling him through the wide open door into the warmth of the manor. Even with no one around, there’s no reason to tempt fate anymore than necessary. And he’d much rather have Steve all to himself behind closed doors.

Billy has only been inside the manor a handful of times in the five years he’s been working at the stables on the Harrington estate. It’s expensively furnished and impeccably kept, but it’s cold and untouched and the halls echo with the lack of humanity. Beyond the servants who scurry through the halls, Steve’s the only stable presence throughout the mansion.

Steve’s told him that he’s lonely living all by himself in such a gigantic house. Told him how he’d wished for siblings growing up. How his friends slowly married off and moved on, how he has no one to really talk to except for some wards living at the Wheeler estate a mile away. How he’d been engaged to Nancy Wheeler only to have her break the engagement to elope with an artist. Billy never found out if they’d moved to Paris because of the scandal or because they’d already planned it.

As soon as Billy closes the door, Steve is all over him. Mouth on Billy’s, hands pushing up under his tunic and pushing it up and over Billy’s head. He leaves Billy to figure it out, shirt tangled around his arms. Billy lets out a soft curse as he stumbles back against the door and Steve ducks his head to start kissing down Billy’s body, hands framing Billy’s hips over the rough woolen trousers held up by a thick strap of leather. Steve’s all the way to his stomach by the time Billy gets his shirt off and tosses it aside carelessly.

Looking down his chest, he catches sight of Steve gazing up at him, on his knees obediently with half-lidded eyes practically swallowed by his pupils.

Pale skin catches the warm light of the candle. Billy would be sent to jail or worse, sent to the gallows if they were found like this. Steve is dangerous, and beautiful, and—

 _A fae indeed_ , Billy thinks to himself, reaching down to cup Steve’s cheek tenderly.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Steve confesses as he looks up at Billy, and doesn’t this give Billy something wonderful to think about at Sunday mass?

Steve on his knees in front of him, confessing all his dirty fantasies, praying for forgiveness at the altar of Billy’s body…

Billy’s tongue hangs out, licking absently at his lips as Steve turns his face presses a kiss into Billy’s palm. Billy smears his thumb over Steve’s lower lip and feels his breath catch in his chest when Steve sucks it in. It’s taken a lot of practice but Steve’s gotten quite good at using his mouth, so good that when Billy presses his thumb in, slides down his tongue towards his soft palate, Steve just drops his jaw and closes his eyes. Lets Billy press down on the back of his tongue, drag his jaw open until spit pools around Billy’s thumb and he pulls it out to swipe it over Steve’s lips roughly.

His hand slides into the back of Steve’s hair, so fine, and tugs at it until Steve’s eyes flutter open to look up at Billy.

“We’ve the entire manor to ourselves?” Billy asks for clarification, knowing Steve would have been thorough in his preparation for such a blatant offense.

Steve moans when Billy’s hold on his hair tightens in a fist. “Yes. Everyone. Even Mr. Clark.” The head butler who’s always up Steve’s ass during the day in the absence of Lord Harrington. Steve leans in, pulling against Billy’s hold, and sinks his teeth lightly into the flesh next to his navel, drags them down Billy’s skin until his lips are brushing the wool of Billy’s trousers. “Billy, please.”

“Go on then,” he encourages, leaning back against the door.

He quite likes the thrill of it, knowing Steve favors the west entrance. Knows Steve will pass through here day after day, will relive the memory of sucking Billy down on his knees every time he uses the door. This entrance is closer to Steve’s room - just up a servant’s staircase behind a hidden door, and down a hall.

(For all that he’s only been in the house a handful of times, Billy knows the way by heart. He’s traveled it many times while his mind idled with hard labor like bailing hay from the loft, shirt tied around his waist as sweat drips off his body. Thought about the beautiful prize waiting behind that large, oaken door, on the four-poster bed with cream-colored sheets that are softer than anything Billy owned.)

Steve’s fingers work more deftly than Billy’s ever seen them before, his usual clumsy side seemingly melted away with determination. Billy’s mouth dropped open in surprise as the leather pulled free and his trousers sank to his ankles, leaving him in just his underclothes. Steve smirks at him eagerly and peels them down to reveal Billy, fully hard and wanting. Letting out a soft, breathy noise of desire, Steve ducks his head down and suckles at the very tip of Billy’s cock. Billy pants hard when Steve’s hand comes up to push his foreskin up and that clever tongue slides into the fold and around the sensitive head before ending with a sucking kiss.

He feels dizzy with how hard his blood rushes south from the tease and his head falls back against the door with a loud thump, a groan soon to fall from his lips.

Steve pulls the foreskin back again and wraps his lips around Billy. He bobs his head, dragging his tongue along the underside, right against the spot that makes Billy’s toes curl. Then he keeps going down, lips stretched wide, up until the head of Billy’s cock knocks against the back of his throat and he gags a little.

He swallows carefully around it, taking a slow breath in through his nose before working his way inch by inch. Billy tightens his fingers in Steve’s hair again, breath catching heavy and loud in his chest on a gasp, when Steve’s lips nestle against the base of his dick, nose pressed into the dark, curly hairs.

Then Steve does the most devastating thing he could do. He looks up at Billy, eyes half-lidded and dark - it’s the same kind of look he gets when Billy’s fucked him slow and deep, made him hang on edge for too long. He looks blissed out with Billy’s dick in his mouth and it makes Billy curse softly and slide his thumb around the curve of Steve’s mouth.

Billy thinks he’s already leaking against Steve’s tongue.

“Lord above, you take me so good, honey,” Billy moans when Steve starts to move his head, pulling back to bob his mouth along the head before taking Billy deep again. Billy’s hips surge up in response, hissing in pleasure, and he catches himself right as Steve lets out a moan of his own to vibrate all along Billy’s dick. He knows his eyes are wild when he looks down at Steve again and tongues at his lip, letting it hang out as he pants softly. “Yeah? You want me to, right here...?”

Steve nods as best as he can, pulling off to circle his tongue around the head and sucks another soft kiss to the underside of the head. Bill/ cock blurts out precum in response, which Steve licks up eagerly.

“Fuck my mouth,” Steve tells him, voice rough already, then falls back down to take Billy’s dick into his mouth and down his throat.

Billy sends a small prayer up to whatever god is watching them for finding him a good job working with horses, a job that pays decently enough, one that keeps him close to his sister and far from his estranged father.

For bringing this absolute angel into his life.

And if angels could suck dick like this, Billy thinks he’d try harder to get into heaven.

He thrusts his hips forward against Steve’s mouth, drags him forward by the hold in Steve’s hair, as Billy starts up a slow, gentle rhythm to start. He catches sight of Steve’s hand falling down to the front of his own trousers to cup the bulge Billy can see clearly and rub gently through the expensive fabric.

Billy thrusts again, a little sharper, and bites his lip roughly when Steve moans in response to the rough treatment. So he does it again, then again, bites out a soft, _“fuck”_ when Steve chokes loudly on a thrust and forces himself to swallow through it. The fluttering of Steve’s throat around his cock brings Billy right to the edge.

“Baby, gonna need you to stop if you don’t want me spilling down your mouth,” Billy pants, squeezing his eye shut and tightening his grip in Steve’s hair again.

Steve pulls off with heaving breaths, eyes dark and wet and spit dribbling from the side of his mouth. He’s a complete mess, lips red and a little swollen with use. He locks eyes with Billy and slides his tongue from the base of Billy’s dick all the way up the underside, tracing the vein there until he ends with a flick of his tongue against the head, right into the slit.

“I want you,” Steve murmurs, lips pressing to the head in a gentle kiss. Almost a mockery of how Billy had just been treating that precious mouth. “To spill down my mouth. Want to taste you on my tongue.” He sticks his tongue out and takes Billy’s cock into his mouth, lets it press into the inside of Steve’s cheek until it bulges and then pops it out with a noise that reverberates if not through the halls of the manor, then through the halls of Billy’s mind. “Give it to me, Billy.”

It’s the endearment that does the trick, and Billy pushes his dick into Steve’s mouth with a snap of his hips. He tries not to smirk when Steve struggles and gags, but the way Steve seems _so very into it_ makes it hard not to. Billy pushes his hips forward again, savoring the low moan Steve lets out at being used. It won’t take him much longer to reach the edge as he starts up a deep, steady rhythm and Steve’s hands move to clutch at his hips, urging Billy along. Urging him deeper still, until spittle builds around the base of Billy’s dick, drips down his balls and Steve’s chin, until Steve is gazing up with unseeing, sex-clouded eyes and Billy takes a sharp breath because he’s about to cum.

“Steve, _baby_ ,” Billy groans, trying to hold back until Steve shoves his mouth down again to the very base, trying to take Billy even deeper still, eyes watering and face flushing with the exertion.

His eyes roll back into his head as he cums, Steve swallowing around him as best as he can, but when he pulls off and struggles to catch his breath, there’s a small trickle falling from Steve’s lips. Billy’s mind goes a little fuzzy as he clumsily swipes at it with his thumb and presses it back into Steve’s mouth, watches those dark eyes flutter shut as Steve sucks it off with a tiny noise of pleasure. His thumb retreats, chased after by Steve’s greedy tongue, and Steve opens his eyes again to smile up at the blonde in front of him.

Oh, but that look is so very dangerous indeed. A smile worth the gallows.

Billy refuses to look into that thought any deeper.

Billy steps out of his drawers and trousers and folds them carefully along with his shoes and tunic, bundling it up and handing it to Steve, still dressed all prim and proper but for the mess that was his hair. Billy tugs the ribbon free and lays that on top with a smile, only widening when Steve blushes as his hair fans around his shoulders.

Then, Billy dips down and scoops Steve up off the floor, the boy jittering in his arms with excitement. Under one of his arms is Billy’s clothes and shoes, carefully folded and held tightly to Steve’s chest, and the other arm is wrapped around Billy’s neck and shoulder to carefully cling to Billy. He was a slip of a thing, toned but lanky, most of his muscle coming from horseback riding and walking.

“Shall we adjourn to your rooms, Mr. Harrington?” Billy teases, leaning in to nip at Steve’s mouth.

Steve nods and tightens his arm around Billy. “Please, Mr. Hargrove,” he purrs into Billy’s ear, knowing how it gets him going to be addressed so formally.

Billy easily hefts Steve into his arms, maneuvering them up the servant’s staircase with a brief interlude of kissing crowded up against the wall at one of the landings, Steve’s fingers slipping into Billy’s curls to tug desperately and his hips bucking into nothing and almost losing grip on their things. There’s something intensely satisfying about walking naked through this gigantic manor, even for such a small stretch, with Steve in his arms still fully clothed. Like Billy is his serving man, like he’s taking care of all of Steve’s needs, like he’s completely devoted to him. Finally they spill out into the hallway, Steve breathlessly giggling as Billy struggles with the door, and he starts to lift a hand to point them.

“I know the way,” Billy says with a shake of his head. He doesn’t even have to look to make his way down the hall and to the right, to push the oak door open and reveal Steve’s rooms.

“How did you know?” Steve whispers, eyes wide and curious, as Billy walks them over to the bed and carefully deposits Steve onto the mattress.

“I’ve... thought about this. Many times,” Billy tells him. The words do not come easily to his lips. They’re stuttered and stopped, reluctant, certainly not his most romantic of confessions, but the words are bald in their honesty.

Steve smiles, the look less sweet and loving and more devious and lustful. “You have, have you?”

“Be nice,” Billy tsks, smirking and tugging at Steve’s ankles until he slides to the edge of the bed with a sudden pull. He sees the way Steve’s breath catches in his throat from the gesture, and Billy feels himself growing warmer and more ready to take Steve apart.

Fingers curling around Steve’s ankle, he raises Steve’s leg to gently coax one shoe off, then the other, and he trails his fingers up Steve’s stockinged calves before he reaches up to unlace Steve’s trousers. He lets his fingers idle over the front placket, tracing the outline of Steve’s admittedly impressive dick. Steve pushes his hips up into the touch, seeking more contact with a little noise of eager pleasure.

Billy wastes very little time after that getting Steve’s complicated vest off and thrown over his shoulder, his trousers and drawers divested. It’s when he’s left in just his soft tunic and stockings that Billy takes a moment to look at him, all pale skin and long legs, the soft linen of his tunic brushing the tops of his thighs.

Steve reaches down to untie the ribbons holding up his stockings, but Billy stays him with a hand on his wrist. When those big eyes look up at him through dark lashes, Billy licks his lips and then shakes his head. “Let me.”

He carefully pulls the ribbons free of their knots and the silken fabric pools at Steve’s ankles. With delicate fingers, Billy pulls them free and curls his hands around Steve’s ankles again. Squeezes so gently, rubs the pad of his thumb over the bump of bone. Steve isn’t even fully naked and yet it feels more intimate than when he’s got Steve with his trousers down and his cock down Billy’s throat.

Billy tugs Steve to the edge of the mattress and lifts one leg to kiss the inside of his ankle, brushes his lips over the hair of his calf, and ends with a bite at the inside of his knee. When Steve lets out a soft moan, Billy smiles.

Slowly pushing Steve’s tunic up and over his shoulders, Billy finally leaves them both bare in the faint bluish tint of the moonlight.

Steve falls back against the mattress, a cut of light streaking across his chest, and Billy feels desire curl so strongly in his gut that he aches with it. His cock is already growing hard again at the prospect of having this man, this otherworldly, beautiful creature who’s utterly enchanted him.

Mind, body, and heart, as much as Billy doesn’t want to admit to it.

“Are you part fae?” Billy asks, fingers sliding teasingly up the outside of Steve’s thigh, and kneels at the edge of the bed.

Steve laughs brightly and wriggles back until he’s splayed against the pillows, dark hair fanning around his head like a dark halo.

“Would it matter if I was?” He asked, cheeky as always, and Billy grins.

Because no, it wouldn’t matter. It would never matter.

“Only if you’re about to whisk me away,” Billy continues, and he crawls up the bed much the way he thinks a predator would stalk their prey - all intense, focused eyes and slow, deliberate movements.

He loves that all of Steve’s attention is on him. Loves the way Steve’s eyes roam his body greedily, the way he reaches out to touch the curves of Billy’s muscles when Billy comes to rest on his hands and knees above him.

He just… loves Steve. Loves him desperately.

“You’re so beautiful,” Billy whispers to him, ducking down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Steve’s body arches up against him, their chests sliding together, and Billy feels the searing heat of their bodies in all the spots that touch. Billy deepens the kiss, tongue sliding out to deftly tease Steve’s willing mouth open and memorizes the dips and valleys as if he hadn’t done so dozens of times before this one. Steve’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer still, until Billy moves down to rest his weight on his forearms and their bodies are pressed together, chest to ankle.

Steve pulls at Billy’s hair sharp enough that Billy pulls back with a hiss and nips at Steve’s lower lip in retaliation. “Stop that.”

“Make me,” Steve teases, leaning in to bite at Billy’s lower lip and tugged it with his teeth. Then he pulls at Billy’s hair again.

_Fucking brat._

Billy growls, lip curling in a playful gesture, and he sits up on his knees. His hands grab Steve’s hips and flip him over onto his stomach, earning a sudden squeal of surprise followed by a deep gasp. His lips twist into a smug grin. “Need a firm hand, princess?”

Steve looks over his shoulder, red-cheeked and panting, and Billy watches the shiver go down his spine. “What do you mean?”

“You should know better than anyone, pretty boy,” Billy murmurs as he leans down to brush his lips over the shell of Steve’s ear and gently brushes his hair off of his neck, “how good I am breaking in feisty colts.”

He sinks his teeth into the soft, smooth flesh at the nape of his neck for a gentle bite that brings a gasping moan from Steve’s mouth. God, but what a sound that is. Billy scrapes his teeth up the back of Steve’s neck and ends with an open-mouthed kiss.

“Is that what you need, Stevie?” He trails a hand down the length of Steve’s spine and grabs one side of his ass, squeezing the plushness beneath his hand.

Steve drops his head to the pillow and hides his face, fingers curling into the sheets around him, but Billy tsked and dragged his head back again by his hair. “No, no, no. I get to hear you tonight. Don’t hold back on me now.”

“Yes, Billy,” he whimpers.

“Tell me. Do you need me to put you...” Billy snags Steve’s wrists in either hand and slowly drags them behind Steve’s back, keeps them there in the firm hold of Billy’s fingers. “...In your place?”

He punctuates the question with a soft smack to Steve’s ass. Steve’s hips jut forward from the impact before pressing back into the touch as a moan tumbles from his mouth.

“Yes,” he gasps in response, eagerly wriggling his lower half up to his knees. With his hands behind his back in the grip of one of Billy’s hands, Steve’s shoulders fall to the mattress and he turns his head aside to continue. “Yes, I- I need it.”

Billy stifles a groan at that. Sometimes Steve acts much like an untrained horse, but most of the time? He’s a stubborn colt needing to be put through his paces and run ragged. Billy’s only happy to oblige.

He lets his hand fall again and the clap of flesh on flesh echoes throughout the large room, followed closely by the choked gasp. Billy rubs slightly at the sting before he moves Steve’s hair out of his face.

Tracing the line of Steve’s cheekbone, Billy’s knuckles graze the skin reverently. “If you need me to stop, you tell me.”

Steve turns his gaze on Billy, looking out of the corner of his eye, and keens softly when another smack lands sharper than the last as it catches the same area. Steve still has yet to cum tonight, Billy realizes, and he tightens his hold on Steve’s wrists to keep him from falling too heavily against the mattress. It takes another three swats, growing heavier with each successive blow, before Steve is trying to collapse on the mattress to rub his leaking dick against it. Billy drags him back by his arms and Steve’s upper body snaps up, drawn taut, with a startled cry.

“Don’t you go trying to finish before I’m done with you, naughty boy,” Billy says in a deep, husky voice, keeping Steve upright as he lands two more smacks in succession right against the pink marks rising on his cheeks. Steve sobs softly while his knees shift and hips rock forward into nothing. Billy can tell just how much the brunette is enjoying it.

Steve’s ass has flushed a beautiful rosy pink; it looks utterly stunning against his soft, pale skin. Billy scrapes his nails oh-so-softly over the moles dotting through the reddened flesh and Steve hisses, trying and failing to flinch away from the sharp pain, before Billy palms it with a callous-roughened hand. It’s warm from the spanking and the brunette looks over his shoulder at Billy. There are tears clinging to his eyelashes - his eyes big and wide and dark, and his lips bitten-red and slick from the way he’s licked at them.

He’s fucking _gorgeous_ like this.

“Brats gotta take their punishment.”

Though he’d just tried flinching away from Billy’s touch, Steve pushes his ass back into Billy’s hand with a soft, embarrassed moan. Billy smirks because of course his little fae is loving this.

His hand flies through the air and lands with a hard, loud smack of skin on skin, lands heavy enough to sting Billy’s hand and make the flesh jiggle from the impact. Steve whimpers, and Billy is sure that if Steve were to look at him again, those tears clinging to his lashes would have fallen by now. The idea of those streaks makes him grit his teeth against his own climbing need.

“Two more,” Billy murmurs, rubbing and massaging the pink skin with a gentle touch before his hand pulls away. He lessens the tight draw of Steve’s arms to lower him back down to the mattress, chest down and face to the side, and he rubs at the small of Steve’s back. “You’re doing so good, honey.” 

Steve lets out a pleased noise, face flushing even darker from the praise that comes so easily from Billy’s lips. He’s hungry for it, Billy knows; he’s not told by anyone else in his life when he does well, whether it’s his parents or the butler or even the charges from the Wheeler estate who stop by every so often to bug Steve for attention and a game of croquet in the garden. Billy, being the magnanimous person he is, is only too happy to give Steve what he needs.

Steve spreads his legs a little, exposing the tight furl of his hole to Billy’s gaze. The sight of it, surrounded by flesh warmed and rosy from Billy’s hand, isn’t what makes Billy’s breath catch in his chest. It’s the slight sheen of it, already slick with oil, like Steve had snuck away before their rendezvous at the west entrance, had gotten himself ready for Billy. Billy’s cock kicks and he feels his cheeks go warm with desire. He lets his hand fly again, swatting the strip of skin where Steve’s ass connects to the top of his thigh, and the brunette howls in response, flinching and squirming on the bed. 

“Did you get yourself ready for me?” Billy asks him, fingers tightening around Steve’s wrists. Steve hasn’t tugged against his hold, not once, but Billy needs to ground himself.

“Maybe,” comes the demure reply, a little muffled from the sheets as Steve tries to hide his face that’s gone even redder with his shyness.

It’s so goddamn endearing for a boy who sucked him off against the door not even twenty minutes before.

So of course Billy lets the last slap land heavy over Steve’s hole, making his boy keen in response and arch back into the sensation.

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” Billy says testily, but mostly because he’s so turned that he’s a little dizzy with it. He lets go of Steve’s hands which fall limply to the mattress so he can grab Steve’s ass in either hand, pulling him open and leaning in to brush a soft kiss to the slick entrance. “Where’s your oil?”

“Side table,” Steve says weakly. He flaps a hand vaguely to the left and Billy sees it already sitting out - probably from before they met.

Billy grabs it and pours oil into his hand to slick his dick up before pressing two fingers carefully against his hole. He swirls the pads of his fingers around it, getting it even slicker, before shoving them in and gasping along with Steve at the sensation. Steve’s hot, and tight, and already slick inside, already taking two of Billy’s thick, rough fingers with just a little resistance. Steve always tells him that his own fingers don’t feel the same, don’t get him off the same way as Billy’s, can’t drag against his inner walls the same way, can’t catch his spot when he presses down in the way Billy can.

“When’d you do this, huh?” Billy’s voice is rough with arousal. He slips a third in, the stretch enough to make Steve whine and shove his hips back against it. “Was Mr. Clark still in the house? Did you say goodbye to him with oil slipping down your thighs?”

Steve shoves his face into the mattress again, but Billy won’t allow that. Not when he can have Steve as loud as he’ll go. He slides his fingers into Steve’s hair and tugs it back, fingers wrapping around the long strands for a good grip.

“Tell me, baby,” Billy pants, shoving his fingers in almost meanly with how rough he’s gotten. Steve can’t stop letting out these tiny, hitching gasps, like he can’t catch his breath. It’s addictive.

“Yes,” Steve chokes out, thighs sliding wider still. “Yes, I- before everyone left, I came up here, was thinking… thinking ‘bout you, Billy, couldn’t get deep enough, couldn’t- and I needed to take the edge off, ‘cause I was so excited, but they didn’t feel half as good as yours do-”

Billy has a good amount of willpower, but it all comes crumbling apart when he’s faced with Steve’s honesty. He pulls his fingers out suddenly and doesn’t let go of Steve’s hair as he shuffles up behind him and slots his dick into Steve’s crack. Grabbing the base of it, he slaps his length against the pink cheeks of Steve’s ass and tries not to let his eyes roll back into his head at the needy whimpers falling from Steve’s mouth.

“Billy, please,” Steve begs, rubbing his ass back against Billy’s dick, letting out a soft curse when the head catches against his slick rim.

And that’s what makes him lose it. Always does, and Steve knows it, too. With very little finesse, Billy slots the head of his dick against Steve’s hole and presses against the resistance until the head and shoves in with one long thrust, face scrunching up and letting out a little grunt when he finally bottoms out. He’s not going to go easy on his pretty boy. Not by a longshot.

The pace he starts up isn’t fast, but it’s deep and it’s rough, his hips shoving incessantly over and over. He pulls Steve up onto his knees by the grip in his hair until Steve’s hovering just enough off the bed that he gets no purchase in the sheets or the pillows. His fingers barely brush against the bed at all as he scrambles to grab something, anything, but his fingers fall short and he grabs nothing but air.

Suspended between Billy’s cock in his ass and Billy’s hand in his hair, keeping his body tightly drawn like a bow about to snap and release. He’s simultaneously jarred forward with each sharp thrust and kept in place, and Billy can see the very moment he gives up and lets it happen, feels the way Steve’s body goes from tense to lax, hole fluttering needily around his cock.

Then, Billy pulls him upright to lean back against him, chest pressed to Steve’s back. Billy hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder, kissing roughly at Steve’s neck, mouthing and licking and biting and sucking all the flesh he can. He knows he should be more careful about leaving marks; the last time, Steve had to feign a fever and stayed in bed for three days to avoid being seen by the staff with a bruise sucked onto the side of his neck.

Steve groans at the new angle and his head lolls back onto Billy’s shoulder as one hand moves up to slide into Billy’s hair. It doesn’t tug or pull like he’d been doing earlier, just curls and rests there, and when Billy’s hand slides around to rest on his stomach, wet with oil, Steve doesn’t pay that little detail any mind as he covers it with his own. Curls their fingers together.

“Needed it so bad, didn’t you, baby?” Billy growls into Steve’s ear, his thrusts growing faster as he works them both towards the edge. There’s something utterly thrilling about having this boy beneath his hands, malleable and needy, crying out for more. He pushes his hand down Steve’s stomach and loosely touches his dick, the head wet with the precum he’s leaking everywhere. “Needed me to put you in your place?” 

“Yes, Billy, yes,” Steve sobbed, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and he digs his fingernails into Billy’s forearm as Billy jerks him off with a grip that’s too relaxed to give him any real relief.

Because Billy wants him to cum without being touched.

He smirks to himself and bites at Steve’s ear while his hand drops from Steve’s dick to his hip instead. The hand that had been in Steve’s ear slides up the front of Steve’s chest, fingers tweaking those pretty pink nipples into stiff peaks until Steve is squirming and whining on his dick, shoving back and practically fucking himself on it. It’s so hot that Billy has to bite at Steve’s shoulder to keep himself from cumming too fast.

He knows they’re both on edge, chasing completion together, and so Billy shifts his hips minutely as he aims his dick to hit against Steve’s spot with every thrust, rocking in as if to test it before his previous smirk turns into a smug grin.

“So close, please,” Steve begs, turning his head to mouth at the hinge of Billy’s jaw. Billy’s pace picks up, hips slamming against Steve’s already sore ass, and fucks into him in a way that has Steve shouting with each grind into his spot. “Please, please…”

Billy grabs the front of his neck in a firm hold, squeezes until Steve’s air cuts off, and uses his hold to pull Steve into each thrust. Steve lets out a garbled groan, and Billy needs him to cum, need to watch this shining star of a man in his arms come apart at the seams. So Billy licks at Steve’s neck and then bites at the back of it, teeth sinking in sharply.

If they had the mirror lined up next to the bed, Billy’s sure he would have seen Steve’s eyes roll back into his head right before he shoots with Billy’s name on his lips. He calls it out like it’s something holy, and that alone is enough for Billy’s hips to stutter forward in uncoordinated thrusts as he spills inside of Steve. He practically growls Steve’s name out in turn as Steve shakes apart in his arms, trembling as the entire line of his body goes utterly tense and tightens up around Billy’s dick. Billy swears he sees stars, it’s so good.

Almost as one, they slump from the exertion and Billy is careful to tilt them sideways so they fall upon the mattress together. They lay there, Billy arms wrapping Steve up and pulling him in close so he can press kisses along the back of Steve’s shoulder with his dick still inside the brunette. They’re both breathing roughly and clinging to each other, and Steve lets out a little grunt that Billy files away for a time when he’s by himself with nothing but his hand for company.

He tenderly checks Steve’s entrance with gentle fingers, making sure he’s not been too harsh, and holds his breath as he teases his thumb in tiny circles around Steve’s hole before pushing some of the cum that had dribbled out back into him. Steve shivers and looks over his shoulder. Billy groans and shakes his head.

“You’ll be the death of me, little fae,” Billy murmurs, gently kissing Steve’s lips. He reaches up to cup Steve’s cheek and rubs his thumb over those two small moles on before kissing those as well.

“Is that a new nickname for me?” Steve asks, turning over in bed to curl his arms around Billy’s neck. He doesn’t wait for an answer and kisses Billy once more, a kiss that’s deep and unhurried and tinged with a sweetness Billy’s only ever known with this man. The kiss ends with a few more chaste pecks, neither of them wanting to pull away from the other. Steve nuzzles his nose against Billy’s. “I quite like it.”

Billy bites back the words he wants to say. _I quite like you._ Smiles instead and kisses Steve’s nose. “You’ve enchanted me like one, haven’t you?”

“Billy…” Steve’s hands move from Billy’s shoulders to his cheeks and cups his face in either hand as he peers up at him. Biting at his lower lip, Steve takes a slow breath and his cheeks pinken in a way that takes Billy’s own breath from his chest. “I… I must confess something.”

“What is it?” Billy asks, and there must be enough concern in his voice and eyes because Steve shakes his head.

“It’s- I must tell you,” Steve says, inhaling deeply as if to steel his spine with courage.

Billy steels his own. If this is to be their last night together, he must learn how to live with a broken heart, and he’ll ensure that Steve doesn’t forget this night for years to come.

“I love you.”

The words come as a soothing surprise - like a dip in a cool lake during the hottest days of summer, or slipping into a hot bathing tub on the coldest nights of winter. It’s a balm to the jagged edges of his breaking heart, an elixir of sorts to fix all of those cracks left behind by his presumptions.

And so Billy just... blinks wide eyes at the brunette and stares dumbly.

Steve flushes bright red and lets his hands fall to Billy’s chest instead, glancing away. He swallows thickly and shifts restlessly under Billy’s body. “I cannot continue on with these dalliances under the pretense that there are… no strings. I have grown quite fond of you, Billy. And though I know you may not feel the same for me-”

“I love you,” Billy says quickly.

“-I must tell you how much you mean to- wait. What?”

“Steve,” he whispers, reaching up to cup Steve’s cheek. Steve falls silent and gazes up with surprised eyes, so round, and Billy truly wishes he could spend all day staring at this beautiful boy. His pretty boy. “I am so in love with you that it drives me utterly mad.”

Steve surges forward to kiss Billy, cutting off anything else he had been about to spill from the tip of his tongue. He holds Steve close, rubs his hands down Steve’s lithe back and curls his fingers into the small of his back to pull him in as if they could get any closer.

“I think of you almost every moment we are apart,” Billy confesses against Steve’s mouth, “about your laugh and your smile and the way you whisper my name. How you make me laugh. I look for you in every shuffle of boots on the stable floor, and on every sigh on the wind. You’re in my dreams at night. You are my northern star. And I love you.”

Billy kisses him again and again, through the tears that slip from both of their eyes at the immense moment they’re experiencing together. When they pull back, panting and clutching at each other, Billy kisses Steve’s forehead and then rests his own against it.

“My dearest heart,” Steve murmurs in a watery voice, and Billy just cups the back of his neck and squeezes reassuringly. Steve inhales, breath hitching with the depth of his emotion, and kisses Billy again.

“My sweetest treasure,” Billy whispers back, smiling, because with Steve in his arms, he’s the richest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you would send Anna some well wishes for her birthday over on [her tumblr](), I would greatly appreciate it!!
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this story, mainly because I'm a big fan of regency-style things. I might have to play more in this universe - if you'd like to read more about these two, please let me know in a comment! And if you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!


End file.
